Percy Jackson(The Olympian)
by Emaanation
Summary: What happens if Percy becomes and Olympian? Will he lose his loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Zeus had just offered to make me an Olympian. I looked back at Annabeth and she looked like she was on the verge of panic. I accepted and asked all the Olympians,"What is my title? Like what am I god of?"

The Fates came and said,"Perseus Jackson, god of waves, currents, swimming, drowning, and sea transportation. Hail Perseus Jackson, the 13th Olympian."

I raised my arms and saw the water fountain erupt and swirl around me churning with power. Then out of the water sprang a trident made out of solid water. I reached out for it and looked at Poseidon. He nodded and I grabbed it. I pulled it out of the water and I swung it causing more water to erupt into one massive funnel cloud. For a second I forgot that everyone was looking at me because I kept on gathering more and more water until Zeus cleared his throat. I looked up and stopped. Then a throne grew out of the ground right next to my dad. I went and sat down on it and felt what I felt when I sat on Poseidon's throne. Millions of gallons of water at my disposal, why can't I be the greatest? I cleared my thoughts and got off my throne. I walked towards Annabeth and put my hands on her waist and pulled her in for a... you know what. After I pulled away she looked shocked. I whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry, but this is my destiny. When you die I will bring you back as my immortal wife. Don't forget about me because I will always be there for you. If you ever need sea transportation, I got you covered." Annabeth stuttered then pulled me in again. She said,"Oh I won't forget but please hurry up and sit down." When I turned around Athena looked like she was about to blow a fuse. If this were a cartoon Athena would have steam pouring out of her ears. Aphrodite was clapping and Poseidon smiled hugely. Zeus said,"Mhm. Let's er start this celebration." The next few hours were a blur. Apollo made me dance with him on stage. Then I high-fived him and Annabeth met with me when I got off the stage. She said,"Well, I didn't know you knew how to dance." Just then slow music started to play and Apollo spoke in the mic,"People get with a partner and slow dance away!" I quickly grabbed Annabeth's waist for the dance and she put her arms around my neck. I started to talk,"Annabeth, I'm sorry again. And please forgive-" The music cut off and Athena appeared behind me. I didn't know and Annabeth pointed behind me. Athena stood with her arms crossed and scowled at me. She said,"Come talk with me." I looked at Annabeth and followed Athena out onto a deck. She said,"You had the nerve to.. you know what in front of the whole council. Are you crazy? I always knew Annabeth admired you but I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

"Lady Athena, please relax. I did what I did because I deeply care for Annabeth. You know me and Annabeth are meant for each other. God or not we are the same age. Aphrodite approves and she's the most ancient Olympian. So please tell me, why is it that you don't approve?"

"You are sea spawn, I need no other reason. I want Annabeth to be happy. If that means you being here so be it, but don't cross me again."

"Yes ma'am. Don't be afraid of your children going near the the seas or ocean or even a pool. I will protect them."

Athena nodded and stalked off. Annabeth came and stood next to me. I laced my fingers with hers. Aphrodite came and put a mistletoe over our heads and brought some of her children,"KISS! KISS! KISS!" They all chanted then I obliged and they roared with approval. Aphrodite pulled me inside and said,"I'll play a song, bring my personal DJ to play a song for you and Annabeth. I would've preferred this song for Beckendorf and... Selena my poor Selena." I hugged her and went inside. Apollo blessed me with an enhanced voice. I sang a song dedicated to Annabeth and she blushed. Me and Annabeth took the elevator down to meet my mom and Paul. My mom saw me and hugged me and said,"You smell like the ocean. Did you swim today?"

I shook my head and laughed,"Mom, listen don't get mad and don't be sad. I am an official Olympian. I serve as my dad's lieutenant. I have become a god." My mom looked ready to pass out and I hugged her and said,"I will always be here for you literally. And yes Annabeth is my significant other and my decreed wife when she dies."

My mom said,"Percy, I'm so proud. Can you take me for an underwater stroll now?" I nodded and said "Paul can you head home? We'll meet you there." I wrapped an arm around Annabeth and my mom and took them into the Hudson River. The spirit of the Hudson said,"Oh Jackson! How ya doing? Ready for an underwater exploration field trip? Ready or not I'm pretty sure over here wanted one. Here I'll clean up for ya." I created a submarine and drove around and Annabeth and my mom seemed to be enjoying life.

50 YEARS LATER:

Annabeth was in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. She was on the brink of death and Nico told us. He said that she'll die within a few hours. I already built my mother a kingdom after she passed 20 years ago. I held Annabeth's hand remembering how a monster stabbed her when she was coming for a peaceful stroll to camp. The blade had poison on it and I realized my promise. I promised I would bring her back as my immortal wife. 2 hours later she passed and I looked at Nico and he nodded. I carried her bridal style and Nico oversaw burial rites. All our Roman friends we met 49 years ago attended along with Athena and Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon stood side by side and came to speak with me. Poseidon had an arm around Athena and Athena didn't seem angry. She had red eyes which didn't go well with her gray eyes. She said,"Remember your promise from so long ago, do not forget my daughter as she wouldn't like you so, please make her your immortal wife as she wants, I wish to visit her, just not in your nasty swamps." I frowned confused as she had just spoken in rhyming couplets. I said,"Athena, I will bring her back as my immortal wife and you'll be free to visit her in my underwater palace. And like I told you so long ago I will protect your children from any water dangers. Don't forget it." She walked away crying. Poseidon said,"I always liked Annabeth because I knew she was the one for you. I don't hold grudges like Athena and I definitely do not rhyme." I suppressed a smile and nodded my head. It's time to pay a visit to the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico took me to a very large tree with a massive shadow. I asked him,"Can't I just teleport using my powers?"

"No Hades would assume war is breaking out and Poseidon is challenging him. He would raise his armies to attack you which you would destroy finalizing the war." I noticed how much Nico had changed he had gray hair and stopped wearing dark clothes. He wasn't dark like he used to be. All my friends had grown old and withered but still had their skill. I stayed the same. I knew that I could change to look old, but I just wanted to stay as myself. By the way, Jason Grace had become immortal as well, gifted by my dad. Piper had died 10 years ago and he had brought her back as his immortal wife. Nico and I faded into the shadows and soon we were standing inside the subdivision of Elysium. I walked around and saw famous heroes. I saw Atalanta and waved she raised an eyebrow knowingly. Then I saw her. I saw Annabeth with Selena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, and Ethan Nakamura. Selena's eyes widened as she recognized me and pointed. There stood Annabeth in a beautiful white dress and her blonde hair was braided onto her shoulder. Selena also had a white dress on. All the boys wore white vests with ties and suit pants and shoes. Annabeth took off running towards me but I teleported behind her where I was with the boys. She looked bewildered as she ran into Nico. "Nico sorry! Where's Percy?" She said. Nico pointed at me and Annabeth started running again. She fell into my arms and I caught her. I explained to my un-dead friends how I had became a god the day we saved Olympus 50 years ago. I told them how I was going to make Annabeth my immortal wife and take her to my kingdom under the sea. Selena clapped excitedly and I explained how sad Aphrodite was when we told her that Selena had died. Selena got teary eyed and Beckendorf hugged her. I bro hugged Ethan and Beckendorf. I looked at Nico who greeted everyone. I put an arm around her and once again we faded into the shadows. When it became light again I was under the sea on my knee with a sea diamond in a box. Annabeth sat on a throne and I realized that Nico put me in a position to fulfill my promise. I cleared my throat and said,"Annabeth Chase. Will you become immortal on my throne and live in my kingdom?"

"Yes Percy. Yes" I placed the diamond on her finger and took my place next to her on my throne. My mom emerged wearing a beautiful white dress with her dark hair braided. I got off my throne and hugged her and she said,"Do you serve anything but seafood?" I laughed and nodded. She noticed Annabeth and Annabeth got off her throne and went and hugged my mother. "Queen Annabeth of waves, currents, sea transportation and more." Annabeth replied,"Queen Mother of Percy Jackson, of waves, currents, sea transportation and more." Then the call of the ocean sounded and emerged Poseidon. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my mother and Annabeth.

"Oh, Sally and Annabeth. How beautiful you look Sally. Oh wait Amphitrite will be mad. And Annabeth it seems Percy was quick to bring you." Annabeth blushed and he gave her a fatherly hug. His eyes lingered on my mother and he gave her a very warm hug which made her blush as well. Then another conch horn sounded and emerged Amphitrite. She said,"Poseidon! You have to meet the sea centaurs in court. And who are these people?" I rolled my eyes and held one arm around Annabeth and the other around Sally.

"Oh his family. I'm a little disappointed you chose a dumb blonde to rule beside you. And you chose a mortal to be in your kingdom? HAH! This mortal here is a JOKE!" I roared and my trident flew into my hand as I jumped to attack Amphitrite then Poseidon waved his hand at me and I was frozen in mid air, or mid sea. I could move around but I stayed in that position. Poseidon said,"Amphitrite, you will not insult Percy in his own domain nor anywhere. He has earned his position and his right to choose who he pleases. And the blonde is a very smart girl, daughter of Athena actually. And the very beautiful mortal with strong sight. That is one of the many reasons why I was attracted to her and had a very handsome young man long ago. She was a famous writer which makes her very smart. So please don't attack anyone who you do not know." Amphitrite scowled and stormed out,"And Percy please don't attack her again. She doesn't want you to have your title. As soon as she can prove to the council that you are unstable, you'll be ripped of your immortality and everyone who was once dead will become dead again." He looked pointedly at Annabeth and my mother and then waved his hand. I fell down and I got up. I sat down on my throne and put my trident away. And I continued my day and so many days.


End file.
